A motor vehicle includes a driver assistance function which is to relieve the driver during the guidance of the motor vehicle. For different purposes, numerous proposals have been made for driver assistance functions. For example, a parking or unparking process of a motor vehicle may be actively assisted or even autonomously carried out with the aid of a corresponding driver assistance system.
Patent document DE 10 2014 014 219 A1 relates to a method for carrying out a parking process of a vehicle.
For some driver assistance systems, in particular more complex systems which, in a further expansion stage, are to enable autonomous travel of the motor vehicle, a trajectory to be traveled must already be present. In order to determine the trajectory, a planning program may be utilized, for example, or the trajectory may be manually traveled by a driver and simultaneously stored. The quality of such a trajectory is frequently not cogent, however, due to a multitude of possible influence factors.